


U.A and Steven!

by Myastar2006



Category: Fairy Tail, Soul Eater, Steven Universe (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myastar2006/pseuds/Myastar2006
Summary: Lion warps Steven to another universe, only for him to start to like it. Will he become a hero? Only time will tell!
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I am personally trying my best to make this a BRANCH MHA universe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven finds himself in a new universe.

Steven just drove passed the "Now Leaving Beach City" sign, when Lion appeared in front of him.

"What are you doing, Lion?"

Asked Steven, stopping his car.

"Okay, just for one second, Lion..."

Said Steven, getting onto the Lion.

Lion then warped to a big city, with a lot of unusual people in it.

"Where _are_ we, Lion?"

Said Steven, confused.

Steven then heard a bang and looked to see a kid that looked about a year or two younger than him fighting some guy. This boy had green hair and appeared to have powers. He soon realized he was in the universe of his favourite anime.

"Omg, Lion! We are in an anime, aren't we? How the fuck did you do that? I just finished this arc, so I'm going to help him, and explain myself after."

Said Steven, thinking his plan would work.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After he helped Izuku, he was taken to the police station because his plan was _idiotic_ and he needed to explain his whole situation in a way people would believe. His phone doesn't work in that universe (ofc), so he couldn't explain using that. Then, Lion suddenly appeared out of a warp.

"Lemme guess, your magical Lion?"

Said the officer.

"Yes! I _can_ prove to you that I am from another universe if you please, come with me. I know you might think I am a villain, but I am not. I may know more about anything than anyone here, due to my universe being informed though, you know, your universe literally being a T.V show..."

Said Steven, spitting out anything he could use for defence.

"Okay, if your universe is so informed, then tell me, is something big going to happen this week?"

Said the officer, expecting Steven to surrender.

"I believe a Nomu will fight Endeavor, sir."

Said Steven, with no stutter.

Then, they took him for a lie detector test because all of the officers thought he was lying. It turned out to be true, to the officer's surprise.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After the officers talked about the situation, they decided that it would probably be a good idea to tell Principal Nezu (U.A Principal) about their situation, and also let Steven go back to his universe for the night to tell everyone that he was probably going to try to become a hero in that universe.


	2. The Explaination.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven tries to explain to the gems how Lion can now warp to different dimensions, meanwhile, Izuku tries to explain to Aizawa what happened with Steven.

As soon as Steven got back to Beach City, he drove back to the temple, to tell the gems what happened, and why he probably couldn't answer their calls.

"STEVEN! WHERE WERE YOU? WE WERE WORRIED SICK!"

Pearl asked, loudly.

"I kinda have to tell you guys something about Lion. Amethyst, do you remember My Hero Academia?"

Asked Steven, questioning how he's going to explain this new power to the gems.

"That anime that you watch because you relate too much to some of the trauma?"

Said Amethyst, laughing.

"Mhm, well... Lion warped me to that universe... It may sound crazy, but he really did. I also kinda wanna go back, it can be a start to something big!"

Said Steven, not sure about how they're going to react.

"Steven, I'm all for this, if you truly want this, but with my experience watching every episode with you, may I suggest you at least take someone with you?"

Said Garnet.

"I would take Connie, but she wouldn't pass for someone with a quirk..."

Said Steven, worried.

"I know Connie, and I know that she could show them that she doesn't need a superpower to fight..."

Pearl said.

"Well, that is true, but I am worried they won't accept her as a hero, Pearl..."

Steven said.

"Please, if someone can become a hero, it's me, Steven! Pearl texted me while I was on my way to check here for you."

Said Connie, walking into the temple.

"Oh, so you support this?"

Asked Steven, relieved.

"Yes, of course, I do, and I wanna come to become the first _qurikless_ hero."

Said Connie.

"We all support you with whatever you do, but I have a feeling you created a branch universe, Steven. This means you won't be able to really predict what's going to happen while watching the show if you told them something about the future..."

Said Garnet, knowing Steven must've told someone something to help.

"Well, I kinda told them about the Endeavour battle..."

Said Steven, nervously.

"You told them **WHAT?**?"

Everyone reacted.

"Steven! That battle was covered by media of all _kinds_! Plus nobody knew that was going to happen!"

Said Connie.

"I had to prove that I was in fact from this universe!"

Said Steven, glowing a bit pink.

"Let me guess, you helped Izuku with Gentle Criminal..."

Said Amethyst.

"Yes, and got arrested..."

Said Steven.

"Why didn't you call us, Steven?"

Asked Pearl.

"Well, my phone doesn't work in that universe..."

Said Steven, the pink glowing more.

"Let's all calm down, and talk about this more, okay?"

Said Connie.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So let me get this straight, you fought a villain with a kid who claimed to be from a different universe?"

Said Mr. Aizawa, not amused at all.

"Y-yes, sir..."

Said Deku.

"Well, we get those types of cases typically, but that boy was actually telling the truth."

Said Aizawa.

" **HE WAS?!?!** "

Asked Deku.

"Yeah, he told the police about these rock people and how they saved his universe with him, and the lie detector said he was telling the truth. Did you also notice a magical pink lion?"

Said Aizawa, done with bullshit his class gets him into.

"Well, maybe. I saw a pink lion leave when I took him to the station..."

Said Deku, trying to connect the dots.

"Well, Nezu has now taken a special interest in this kid, and wants him in this class."

Said Aizawa.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It was the next morning, and Steven was ready to try to compromise with the U.A staff to let him and Connie try to get in.

"I'm so excited! I hope they see how good of a fighter you are, even without powers!"

Said Steven, getting on Lion.

"Bye, everyone!"

Connie and Steven said while warping away on Lion.


	3. The Tryout Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Steven and Connie get into the hero course?

"So why do you want the boy to try out for my class anyway?"

Said Aizawa.

"He is exceptional, as seen in this video. But he can be moulded into a hero, and he also is pretty selfless, if he told us something he could've kept to himself that he knew was going to happen in this universe, making him a target for villains."

Said Nezu.

"Or the boy is an idiot looking for a death wish, trying to make villains change by singing to them."

Said Aizawa, completely not caring at this point.

"He still has the potential to be a hero, and judging by this email that I got from the police department, it suggests a qurikless swordfighter girl train with him. This is interesting at the very least. I am still trying to figure out which heroes may test them since we have quite a few available today."

Said Nezu.

"If you are asking for my opinion, based on this list, I would say Gran Torino is your best bet for the boy, seeing the video. But don't expect me to go easy on him if he gets in."

Said Aizawa, secretly having a soft spot for the boy.

"Okay then, how about the girl? We should have recovery girl on standby just in case something happens to either party, because sword-fighting and quirks don't really go too well together."

Nezu said.

"I personally think that based on the report, she has some way to go, but she needs someone who can actually take her seriously. Maybe Kamui Woods would be good for her fighting style, and he can take her seriously, unlike some other heroes I know."

Said Aizawa.

"Thank you Mr. Aizawa, you've really helped me with these placements."

Said Nezu.

"I think you just needed someone else's opinion to make sure, Nezu."

Said Aizawa.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Connie! The station just forwarded me an email!"

Said Steven, sitting in the station.

"Okay, don't read it without me!"

Said Connie, approaching Steven.

They then read the email.

"Alright, so we are going at the same time! Gran Torino is the guy Deku trained with, right Steven?"

Said Connie, writing their times and places down.

"Yeah, I think so."

Steven said.

"Okay you two, do you guys wanna get something to eat somewhere? I know that you both don't know how to get around, so I'll help you with that."

Said an officer, while walking into the lobby of the station.

"Sure!"

They both said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey All Might, what do you think about this Steven Universe boy?"

Asked Deku.

"Young Midoriya, I think that he and his friend can become heroes with practice."

Said All Might.

"Okay, because- WAIT, ANOTHER PERSON?"

Asked Deku, in shock.

"Oh, I guess Aizawa didn't tell the rest of the class about this then, did he?"

Asked All Might.

"Nope, but who _is_ this other person?"

Asked Deku.

"Well, from my talk with Principal Nezu, she is a swordfighter with no quirk at all. Well, the boy doesn't have a quirk, but he has his own power. The girl doesn't at all."

Said All Might.

"I remember him telling me about his warrior girlfriend, but I didn't think she was strong enough to at least get considered to get in without a quirk."

Said Deku, jotting down notes in his notepad.

"I also have to tell you something about this boy young Midoriya, he and his friend know our secret..."

Said All Might.

"Wait, what? How?"

Said Deku, shocked.

"Well, you see, this universe is kind of a show in his universe..."

Said All Might, trying to explain in the sanest way possible.

"That kind of explains why he knew my fighting style back when he helped with the fight, but can he see what will happen later in his universe?"

Said Deku.

"Well, I don't really know that yet, but your lunch break is almost over, so I'll let you know if I found out anything."

Said All Might.

"Okay, bye All Might!"

Said Deku.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hmmm, I should be fighting here."

Said Steven, nervous, but excited at the same time.

"Welcome kid! I'll be fighting you today, of course, you know that. But did I happen to be in the T.V show in your universe?"

Said Gran Torino.

"Yeah, the show is about one of your old students named Izuku Midoriya, sir! I am also a huge fan!"

Said Steven, with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, okay. Then you know my fighting style, correct?"

Said Gran Torino.

"Yes, sir! And I plan on using that information wisely!"

Said Steven, getting ready.

"So how this will work is, you have to be able to hold me down for 5 seconds. You have a time limit of 30 minutes. Do you have any questions, kid?"

Said Gran Torino.

"Nope!"

Said Steven.

"Okay then, Let's start!"

Said Gran Torino.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Welcome, Mrs. Maheswaran."

Said Kamui Woods.

"Thank you for having me, sir! May you please explain the rules of this exercise to me?"

Said Connie.

"I am going to try to pin you down for 5 seconds. Your objective is to pin me down for 5 seconds or avoid me from pinning you down for 15 minutes. Do you have any questions?"

Kamui Woods asked.

"No, sir! I'm ready to start!"

Said Connie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware I left you on that cliffhanger.


	4. The Tryout Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie are fighting their battles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't clarified last chapter, but Steven is fighting in Gran Torino's house.

Steven started to fight Gran Torino, he bubbled his fists to punching gloves to avoid damaging the senior citizen.

"Going easy on me, are you?"

Said Gran Torino, going in for a kick.

"Not that easy, sir. It's just that I've never fought a human older than 15."

Said Steven, blocking Gran Torino's kick.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Connie started fighting Kamui Woods, she started with a few mini slashes and started to hold her own from there. She then looked around to see if she could use anything around the stadium as she was fighting.

She then found a few pillars she could use without bringing the stadium down, so she started to lead Kamui Woods to a place where her trap wouldn't be obvious, and started acting like she was avoiding him to slash the pillars, and pin him down with those. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, done! Connie won.

"Nice work, kid! You really have something for the battlefield. I set up 1 way to do this, but you figured out another way by using your head. We really need heroes like you that don't prioritize their abilities over intelligence."

Kamui Woods said, getting the rubble off.

"Thank you, sir! The way you set up was too open, I feel like you did that to trap other people, is that correct?"

Connie said.

"Yes, that is correct. I wanted to see if they would chicken out or just go for it. But I was expecting you to use the way I set up for people to win, but that would've at least broken something, so you took your chances, and went easy on me."

Said Kamui Woods.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Steven was still fighting Gran Torino, with 10 minutes passed by, when he realized that he was fighting on a carpet. Then, when Gran Torino came in for his next attack, and steven was in the right place, he lifted the carpet and wrapped Gran Torino in it and bubbled him.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Congrats kid, you got me good. You just realized now, didn't you? The fact that you can keep up with me is amazing if I do say so myself, but the fact that you actually figured the carpet thing out amazes me. There were also tables, chairs and other belongings of mine, but you didn't want to harm them, did you?"

Said Gran Torino, amazed.

"No, sir! Because I might have to pay for it with the money I don't have..."

Said Steven, still wondering why he chose for the fight to be in his house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So let me get this straight, they passed the physical exams now? How about the writing exam?"

Asked Aizawa.

"Well, they passed too, except they both are from America, so they don't know much about Japenese culture, so I was thinking that they could have extra classes on Japenese, and start from the beginning."

Said Nezu.

"I'm guessing you are also planning on adding them to the Remedial Course to get them their licences before the end of the year, right?"

Said Aizawa.

"Precisely, since today is a Friday, I'll let them have time to settle in on the weekend. They should be able to meet everyone and unpack today if that's okay with you."

Said Nezu.

"Yeah, that's fine, just let them know not to go making out in public."

Said Aizawa.


	5. Moving Into The Dorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie try to get settled in but are interrupted when something Steven told the police about happens.

Steven and Connie come into the dorms when everyone just looks at them.

"Who is this hottie?"

Says Mineta, drolling.

Jiro then dragged Mineta out of the room, and they both came back with Mineta having a black eye.

"I am terribly sorry for our classmate's actions, I take full responsibility as the class rep!"

Says Iida, chopping Mineta in the head with his hands.

"I've dealt with my fair share of pervs, it's okay! But if he ever does something that again, he'll be praying for someone to save him."

Said Connie, putting her fist up.

"Oh, hey! Class, these people are new students. Midoriya met the boy, Steven, before. Have fun."

Said Aizawa, going back upstairs.

"Hey Steven, Connie, can I talk to you both for a sec?"

Said Deku.

"Sure, go right ahead!"

Said Steven and Connie going into Deku's room.

"Now that nobody is listening, please, please, please keep my secret!"

Said Deku.

"Don't worry, we will keep it, we just came here to become heroes, and make friends!"

Said Connie.

"Yeah!"

Said Steven.

"Thank you so much!"

Said Deku.

"No problem, besides, it would be quite rude to tell your secret, plus All Might briefed us about that on our way here."

Said Connie.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh, so you two are from a different universe? I must visit sometime!"

Said Mina.

"Yeah, our families are there, wishing us the best."

Said Connie.

Then all of a sudden, a pink lion comes through a portal, and Bakugo walks in.

**"WHO HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE AND WHY IS THERE A LION THAT CAME OUT OF NOWHERE?"**

Yelled Bakugo.

"Hello, I am Steven Universe, and this is my girlfriend Connie!"

Said Steven, grinning.

"Hello! I heard your name was Katsuki, right?

Said Connie.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?"

Said Bakugo.

Just before Steven was going to explain, something appeared on the T.V that once had a fireplace channel on it.

"Breaking news: Endeavour is fighting a Nomu!"

Said the news reporter.

"Did I just hear my dad's name on the news?"

Shouto says, entering the room.

"Yeah, I am sorry I didn't get to tell you this was going to happen earlier, I only know what's happening up to here. So I cannot tell you guys what will happen later since I don't know."

Said Steven.

"It's okay, you didn't have time. So you don't know if my dad is going to win or not?"

Asked Shouto.

"Nope, we are really sorry!"

Said Connie.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"And that's the whole class explained to! Wow, I feel exhausted and awkward."

Said Steven, laying on his bed.

"We should probably go to say goodnight to everyone in our universe on Lion."

Connie said, petting Lion.

"Okay"

Said Steven, getting on Lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mineta is about to have 1 more girl beat his ass...


	6. Hangouts: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie and Steven get to know class 1-A!

Steven was getting out of bed, and brushing his hair when he heard a knock on his door.

"Steven, It's me!"

Said Connie.

"Okay, come in!"

Said Steven, continuing to brush his hair.

"Steven, don't you like it here? I've never had this much personal space since I was in space."

Connie said.

"Yeah, I've never had this much personal space since _that_ day."

Said Steven.

"Aha, yeah. We told the principal and Mr. Aizawa about fusion, right?"

Said Connie.

"Yeah, I wrote about it on my quirk papers."

Said Steven.

"Then I have an idea. What if we fused for everyone?"

Asked Connie.

"Omg, that's such a good idea! They can meet Stevonnie!"

Said Steven, with a huge grin.

They then came to the space where the class usually hung out.

"We wanna show you guys something, or rather we want you to meet someone!"

Said Steven, with a huge grin on his face.

"Is this that fusion thing you talked about yesterday?"

Asked Kiri

"Yes, it is."

Said Connie.

Then they fuse, and the room gets silent, except for one little bastard.

"Ooooh! A hotter hottie!"

Said Mineta.

Stevonnie then punched Mineta so hard it made a dent in the wall.

"Sorry guys for making that dent, it was an accident, I swear!"

Said Stevonnie.

"I'll go get recovery lady, and Mr. Aizawa..."

Ojirio said.

Meanwhile Ojirio was getting recovery lady and Mr. Aizawa, everyone started to talk to Stevonnie.

"So, this is a gem thing?"

Asked Deku.

"Well, yeah. I can be who I am because Steven is human. One of Steven's caretakers said that fusion isn't 1 or more people, it's an experience."

Said Stevonnie.

"Oh, so it represents a kind of relationship! Can it be non-romantic too?"

Asked Kiri.

"Yeah, Steven did it with his dad once. You just have to have a close bond or the fusion will be toxic."

Said Stevonnie.

"Okay, I really wish I can fuse with Bakubro now."

Said Kiri.

" **No, pointy hair.** "

Said Bakugo.

"So based on your explanation of fusion, I can guess that more than 2 gems can do it, am I correct?"

Deku asked.

"Well, yeah. But I don't know if more than 2 humans can fuse without some damages, so we are not going to try that."

Said Stevonnie.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey, Steven! Can you take us to your universe?"

Kiri asked with Sero, Mina, Bakugo, and Denki with him.

"Sure! You just cannot do anything destructive, okay?"

Said Steven.

"Okay! I'll watch Bakubro to make sure he doesn't do anything too!"

Said Kiri hugging Bakugo.

" **GET OFF OF ME POINTY HAIR!** "

Bakugo said, pushing Kiri off of him.

"Oh by the way, if you guys read fanfiction about yourselves, you'll instantly regret it. So please, please, please don't do it!"

Said Steven, nervously.

"Uh, okay, definitely not going down that road."

Said Denki.

They then went on Lion and teleported to Steven's universe.

"We're here! Thanks, Lion!"

Steven said, petting Lion's mane.

"That was quite the ride, even if it was only for a few seconds, I've never experienced something this amazing in my life!"

Said Mina, excited about seeing another universe.

"Remember, all the humans here are qurikless human beings, and most of them don't even know about quirks."

Said Steven, leading them to the temple.

They come into the temple, and Steven gives them a tiny tour of it.

"This is where you lived? Wow, it's so peaceful."

Mina said.

"It is so peaceful, that Bakubro isn't even mad anymore."

Said Kiri.

"I can be calm..."

Said Bakugo, only for everyone else to start laughing after.

"Hey, Steven! These must be your friends, hello, I predicted you were going to come."

Said Garnet, at the door.

"Hey, Garnet!"

Said Steven.

"Woah! This is one of your caretakers? She's so pretty!"

Said Mina.

"Thank you, Mina, right?"

Said Garnet.

"The wonders of future vision!"

Said Denki.

" **Or the fact we are a T.V show you dumbass**."

Said Bakugo.

"Well, let us give you a tour of Little Homeschool, is that okay, Garnet?"

Steven asked.

"Of course it is, Steven! Little Homeschool will be happy to have visitors!"

Said Garnet.

"Okay, great! Let's go, guys."

Steven said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have some Connie content.


	7. Hangouts: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie get to know class 1-A and their shenanigans.

"Does anyone know where Steven is?"

Asked Connie.

"Yeah, I think he went with Bakugou, Kirishima, Denki, Mina, and Sero to his universe."

Said Momo.

"I better go check on him then, I have a strange feeling about letting Steven be alone with Bakugou."

Said Connie, getting on Lion.

"Okay, can you take me, I could probably help if there is something going on."

Said Deku.

"Sure, just hop on!"

Connie said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**"What did you want to talk about, Starboy?"**

Asked Bakugou.

"Well, I know Mdoryia's secret because it is in this universe in a show called My Hero Academia..."

Steven said, nervously.

**"THEN WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BRING US HERE? THAT SECRET IS REALLY DANGEROUS FOR BOTH DEKU AND ALL MIGHT!"**

Ranted Bakugou, while Steven started to glow pink.

"I-I just couldn't say no to Kirishima, after he asked so nicely..."

Said Steven, glowing pink even more, and starting to cry.

Then all of a sudden, Deku, and Connie enter the room.

"Kacaan, you yelled at him, didn't you?"

Asked Deku, worried.

**"Yeah, but I didn't _know_ he would start having a mental breakdown..."**

Said Bakugou.

"Let's give them a moment, Kacaan. We can talk about the secret and how we are going to keep it here together after he calms down."

Said Deku, taking Bakugou out of the room.

"Steven, it's okay! I'm here, I can call the gems or your dad if you want."

Said Connie, hugging Steven.

"B-but they're doing way m-more important things i-in their lives"

Said Steven, crying even more.

"Steven, we've been over this! You are not a burden, they will be happy to help."

Said Connie.

"B-but I'm crying for an s-stupid r-reason."

Steven said, glowing pinker.

"Steven, you're nervous and scared, I get it. It's not stupid that you feel this way."

Connie said, hugging Steven even more.

"C-Connie?"

Steven said.

"Yes, Steven?"

"C-can I g-go back to the t-temple? I want to lie d-down on the b-bed."

Said Steven, as the pink is fading away.

"Sure, you don't have to ask, you know. I know a way where nobody will see you, okay?"

Connie said.

"Okay."

Steven said.

"Do you want your dad there with you? He might have a history dealing with aggressive people since he _was_ on his high school's wrestling team."

Said Connie.

"S-sure, but isn't he w-working?"

Steven said.

"Steven, it's okay! You know he'll put you first like you always put him before you! Isn't the whole universe gene?"

Said Connie, grabbing her phone.

"I-If he's w-willing to d-do it, then s-sure."

Said Steven, wiping some of his tears.

"Let's go to the temple now, okay?"

Said Connie.

"Okay."

Steven said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Connie and Steven got to the temple and went up to his room. They talked for a few minutes until they heard someone open the door.

"Schtu-ball, are you okay?"

Greg asked.

"Kinda. Thank you for coming, dad."

Steven said.

"No problem, so what exactly happened?"

Greg said.

"This boy in our class, Bakugou, yelled at Steven because he brought him and his friends to this universe knowing that there is a secret that needed to be kept that is in the T.V show. The secret is really dangerous if someone in their universe spills the beans because it would put the world in jeopardy."

Connie said.

"Well, geez. Does this boy know that Garnet would never let them ruin a timeline?"

Asked Greg.

"Well, the gems are watching them, so I'm sure nothing will happen, so that's under control."

Connie said.

"It was the yelling then, wasn't it?"

Asked Greg.

"Yes... I'm sorry I got you to come all this way just for me, I-"

"Schtu-ball, stop right there. I will always be here for you, or I won't be able to call myself your dad anymore."

Said Greg, interrupting Steven.

"But dad, you were probably doing something very important!"

Steven said.

"Schtu-ball, I wasn't. I was chilling in my van, and I didn't even know you were here!"

Greg said.

"Oh, I should've visited, should I have?"

Steven said, panicking.

"Schtu-ball, you're literally a Lion warp away from me, I don't need to see you in person every day to know that you are okay!"

Greg said.

"So, you're not mad?"

Asked Steven.

"Of course not, Schtu-ball!"

Said Greg.


	8. Class Is In Session!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie and Steven have their first day at U.A.

"Now that we are done welcoming our new students, we should probably start our training session for today."

Said All Might

"Yes, All Might, sir!"

The whole class said.

"Today we are going to have our heroes vs villains exercise we've done at the beginning of the year."

Said Aizawa.

"The one with us being split up into duos at random that are either heroes or villains?"

Asked Deku.

"Correct, now that you've explained that, let's start."

Said Aizawa.

"But Steven and Connie probably don't know what they're doing!"

Said Denki.

" **You probably know less than Steven with that single brain cell of yours, Pikachu!"**

Said Bakugou, making everyone laugh.

"Well, we kinda know how to do this."

Said Steven, with a huge grin on his face.

"I know what I'm doing too!"

Connie said.

"Okay, here are our duos for today."

Mr. Aizawa said, with a screen of names behind him.

(The part of the list that's important to the story:

Round 1: Connie & Momo (as heroes) V.S Jiro & Deku (as villains)

Round 5: Froppy & Iida (as heroes) V.S Steven & Bakugou (as villains))

"Also, young Connie, no fatal organs."

Said All Might, looking at the list.

"Understood, sir! I was taught to avoid certain places when I trained with Pearl!"

Said Connie, looking at Momo.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Heroes in this exercise must restrain the villains, and destroy their bomb to win. The villains must take the fake bomb and get it to the roof of our training building."

Said Mr. Aizawa.

"Hey, Bakugou! I'm teamed with you, what do you suppose we do?"

Steven said, preparing to make some mental notes.

" **I'll lead the way, while you follow me with your little shield."**

Said Bakugou.

"How did you know about my shield?"

Steven asked.

" **Deku and I had a long conversation with your little girlfriend."**

Bakugou said.

"Oh, so you know about everything then..."

Steven said.

**"Yeah, about that, uh, sorry."**

Said Bakugou, awkwardly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"First round, start, or whatever."

Mr. Aizawa said, closing his sleeping bag.

"Okay, let me guard this area, they will probably come here because it isn't that obvious."

Said Connie.

"Okay, do you need any equipment to support you?"

Asked Momo.

"I'm pretty good, I have padding in my costume, and I have my sword."

Said Connie.

Then Deku and Jiro appeared.

"So you fell for our trap?"

Connie asked.

"Jiro! Go the other way!"

Said Deku.

"Oh no, you don't! I can still fight you!"

Said Momo, chasing Jiro.

"Just you and me, huh? Prepare to lose, Deku!"

Said Connie, posing heroically.

"You'll never stop me, She-knight!"

Said Deku.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the watching room:

" **That damn nerd, what the hell is he doing?"**

Said Bakugou, facepalming.

"Connie, I love you!"

Steven said.

"Damn, she has a boyfriend."

Said Mineta, to himself just loud enough for Mina to hear.

"So you thought the whole of them doing everything together thing was because they were friends?"

Asked Mina.

**"You're more of a damn idiot than I thought, sticky perv."**

Said Bakugou.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connie and Deku are now fighting. Connie used her situation to her advantage and ended up finding that Deku wasn't used to using his legs or his shoot-style yet. Connie then pinned Deku down by the legs, grabbed her rope, and tied his hands and feet together with the rope.

"Deku is down. Earphone Jack is left!"

All Might said, with his voice being transmitted through the speakers.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice!"

Said Momo, now face to face with Jiro.

"Ugh, looks like I have to fight."

Said Jiro.

"I had a feeling that you were planning something, that's why I blocked this door off when I had the chance, with the help of Connie's lion, of course, since he is like a quirk."

Said Momo.

"Overstepped my plan, again. How smart can you possibly be?"

Asked Jiro.

"Smarter than you know!"

Yelled Connie, coming in on Lion.

"Damn, I surrender, I already know I don't have a chance."

Said Jiro.

"The winners are Momo and Connie!"

All Might said on the speakers.

"Yay!"

Said Momo and Connie, high fiving.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Connie! You did so well! How did you guys know they had that plan?"

Steven said, hugging Connie.

"Well, we figured they may have 2 different plans for the 2 doors, so we went on Lion and made a barrier for the door that is too obvious to go through. Then we waited at the other door while they were going up the stairs. We already planned for me to be the one fighting Midoryia, and Momo would go for Jiro."

Said Connie.

"But how did you know Jiro would run with the fake bomb?"

Asked Kirishima.

"The bomb was something that Connie would've easily broken in battle with Midoryia if he lost, or if he won. We thought that they would go with that as their best option since Connie fights with a sword."

Said Momo.

"That's so smart! I'm starting to think this pairing wasn't random..."

Said Kirishima.

"These pairings are random, or else I wouldn't have paired you and Denki for the next round as villains."

Said Mr. Aizawa, walking in.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" **STEVEN BACK ME UP!"**

Bakugou said, barging into the building.

"Okay Bakugou, I got you!"

Said Steven, summoning his shield, and clutching onto his shirt.

"You two aren't getting away with carrying a bomb!"

Said Iida.

" **OH YEAH MAKE US FOUR EYES!"**

Yelled Bakugou.

"Got ya!"

Said Froppy.

"No, you don't!"

Said Steven, knocking Froppy's tongue off of him.

"Froppy, grab Bakugou!"

Said Iida, right behind Steven.

"I'm trying!"

Yelled Froppy.

**"STEVEN, WE ARE HALFWAY THERE!"**

Yelled Bakugou.

"Thanks, but you don't have to announce it!"

Steven said.

Then Froppy kicked Steven hard enough to not be behind Bakugou anymore.

" **DAMN IT! STEVEN GET BACK HERE! OUR PLAN WON'T WORK WITHOUT YOU!"**

Yelled Bakugou.

"Coming, Bakugou!"

Steven said, kicking Froppy and getting back behind Bakugou.

"Damn, time for plan B..."

Said Iida.

"You're not getting here!"

Said Froppy, blocking the door with her tongue.

**"STEVEN! USE YOUR SUPERSPEED NOW, AND GET US UNDER HER!"**

Bakugou yelled.

"Super what?!?!"

Iida and Froppy said.

"On it, Bakugou. Thanks for not exploding me!"

Said Steven, going under Froppy very fast.

"Damn it, he has speed too? What _doesn't_ he have?"

Asked Iida, chasing them to the roof.

"There we go! We won!"

Steven said, with a huge grin on his face.

"The winners are Steven and Bakugou, the unlikely villain team!"

Said All Might on the speakers.

"Good game you two, sorry I surprised you!"

Steven said, shaking Iida's hand.

"It's okay, I have a feeling you'll become a great hero!"

Said Iida.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god, Steven, you have super speed too?"

Asked Ojiro.

"Yeah, I love the tail by the way, and it looks like Lion does too!"

Said Steven, watching Lion lean against Ojiro's tail.

"Yeah, it sucks that I cannot wear normal clothes too though."

Said Ojiro.

"Oh my god, Steven! You were so great!"

Said Connie, walking into the room.

"Thanks, Connie!"

Steven said.

"Bakubro, that was great!"

Said Kirishima, walking in.

" **Whatever, we are lucky that we didn't lose because Starboy over here got distracted."**

Bakugou said.

"Yeah, that was my bad, sorry about that. It is hard to focus on my shield and to hold onto your shirt at the same time."

Steven said.

"That was still a job well done, I have a feeling that you two will help us avoid really dangerous situations in the future!"

Said Iida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little break, I was at my cottage! I have a discord for all my fics now, so please join! The code is: GGVbTkC


	9. Teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves 2 OC teachers from TikTok (because why not), the councillor, and the art teacher. This chapter is basically just an introduction to them, and also whatever I can do for Steven.

“Hello, 1-babes! Welcome to your art class! We are going to do our usual, and- wait... new students? Damn, why doesn’t Aizawa tell me anything?”

Said Hina.

“Sorry, Mrs. Hina...”

Said Steven and Connie.

“It’s okay, I just didn’t have the opportunity to meet you, Aizawa doesn’t tell me anything...”

Said Hina.

“Hina, I can show Steven and Connie around the studio if you want...”

Said Mina.

“That would be nice, thanks.”

Said Hina.

“Umm, I’m now confused... what exactly do we call you?”

Asked Steven.

“Just call me Hina please, I’m not like the other teachers.”

Said Hina.

“Okay, Hina!”

Said Connie.

“Okay, now let’s start!”

Said Hina.

A few minutes later, she heard a knock on the classroom door.

“I swear to god, we always get interrupted.”

Said Hina.

“Hey, Hina! Can I have Izuku Midoriya? Btw, we will gossip later.”

Said the councillor.

“Gossip?”

Asked Connie.

“You’ll get used to it.”

Said Mina.

“Okay, I’m coming, Mrs. Councillor!”

Said Izuku.

“Good luck!”

Said Ururaka.

“Thanks!”

Said Izuku.

“What are these two? The new students?”

Asked the councillor.

“Yes, ma’am!”

Said Steven and Connie.

“Okay then, if you need anything please talk to me.”

Said Mrs. Councillor.

“Okay!”

Said Steven and Connie.

After class Hina wanted to talk to Steven and Connie.

“What did you want to talk about?”

Asked Connie.

“I just was wondering if you two had anything on your minds, I noticed that you two weren’t really interacting with anyone. Maybe your not used to the chaos in class or anything?”

Asked Hina.

“Oh, we are fine... it’s just I am not used to being in school, and I am not used to everything yet... Connie is helping me the best she can, but I’m finding myself stuck...”

Said Steven.

“Well, this looks like a job for the school councillor, she should be available today if you want to talk... although, her quirk may I warn you is brutal honesty, which forces her to tell the truth...”

Said Hina.

“Okay, we will go over there now!”

Said Connie.

“Thank you!”

Both Steven and Connie said.

“No problem!”

Said Hina.


	10. A few new students?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add some other characters since I thought it would give me more of a reason to be motivated.

“Class, I have an announcement to make...”

Said Aizawa.

“YES! IS MINETA FINALLY GETTING KICKED OUT?”

Asked Mina.

“No, although he’s gotten way too many injuries since Connie came in.”

Said Aizawa.

“I’m sorry, sir. It was self-defence.”

Said Connie.

“My announcement is that we are getting 3 new students, since the hero course class spots are getting increased by 3. We have another 2 students in the same situation as Steven, except one of them doesn’t know how to get back to their respective universe. We also have Shinsou joining us.”

Said Aizawa.

“Mr. Aizawa, are these students from our universe?”

Asked Steven.

“Nope, surprisingly.”

Said Aizawa.

—————————————————————————————

“Umm, hiya everyone! My name is Wendy Marvell, and I am a new student in Class 1-A! Please tell me I’m in the right building...“

Wendy said, nervously.

“Yeah, you are! Nice to meet you, my names Connie!”

Connie said.

“Great! I just need to find a room...”

Wendy said.

“There’s a free one beside mine, would you like me to show you?”

Asked Connie.

“Yes please!”

Said Wendy.

“Oh, you must be Wendy Marvell, am I correct?”

Asked Aizawa.

“Yes, sir!”

Said Wendy.

“Do you have any luggage you need brought up?”

Asked Connie.

“Um, no. Sorry, sadly I don’t have any personal items in this universe. I’m sorry!”

Said Wendy.

“It’s okay, really! I’ll lend you some clothing if you want, until you can settle in!”

Said Connie.

“That would be great, thank you! Only if you want to, I mean. I don’t want to be a burden or anything...”

Said Wendy.

“It’s okay, really. Follow me!”

Said Connie.

A few minutes after Wendy and Connie went up to their dorms, another student came in...

“WHY IS EVERYTHING HERE SO ASYMMETRICAL!”

Yelled a boy with black hair with three little stripes on the left side of his hair.

“YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING FREAK! JUST LOOK AT YOURSELF!”

Yelled Bakugou, as he was walking by.

“YOU’RE RIGHT! I FITHY AND DIRTY! I’M AN ASYMMETRICAL DISGRACE!”

Yelled the boy.

“Kid, there you are. Calm down, we had a long day already! You’re not a disgrace, I promise. Patty and I are in the other class if you need us!”

Said a girl with dark blonde hair.

“What the fuck is going on here?”

Asked Bakugou.

“Oh, hi! My name is Liz, I’m new in class 1-B! This is Kid, unfortunately I couldn’t get in the same class as him and my sister, so I’ll calm Kid down for you don’t worry. Sorry, he has really bad OCD, and cannot due his hair due to his body rejecting all toxins, that includes hair dye. His ‘quirk’ as you guys call it is Reaper.”

Said Liz.

“Uh, okay.”

Said Bakugou, with a snort.

“Do you know where Mr. Aizawa is? Kid needs a room.”

Said Liz.

“Hey hottie! I don’t know where Mr. Aizawa is, but I know that I could probably get your number.”

Said Mineta.

“Piss off. You have enough company with those balls on your head you call hair.”

Said Liz, causing Bakugou to snort.

“Oh, hiya! You two must be the new students!”

Said Steven.

“Oh, I’m in 1-B, Kid here is in 1-A!”

Said Liz.

“Oh, okay! There’s a free room right beside mine, so I think that’s his.”

Said Steven.

“Okay, thank you. Kid, this boy is going to take us to your room, so can it would ya? Jesus, I’m gone for 1 second and you have a meltdown.”

Said Liz.

—————————————————————————————

“Everyone! We are going to have introductions now!”

Said Iida.

“Hello, I am Wendy Marvell, nice to meet you all. My birthday is January 1st, and my ‘quirk’ is Sky Dragon. It’s basically a wind oriented power. I got in by fighting Hawks.”

Said Wendy.

“Hello, my name is Death The Kid, you can call me Kid. My birthday is October 31st, my quirk is Reaper. My body is immune to any toxins, and I also have dark powers.”

Said Kid.

“Hello, my name is Shinsou Hitoshi, and my quirk is Brainwash.”

Said Shinsou.

“Welcome to class 1-A, everyone!”

Said Iida.

“Thank you so much! I would like to get as powerful as I can, so that one day I can find my way back to my universe!”

Said Wendy.

“You’re the one who cannot get back to their universe? Hey Kid, why are you here then?”

Asked Momo.

“My father thought it would be a good idea for me and my weapons to come here to become stronger.”

Said Kid.

“Weapons?”

Asked everyone in the room but Aizawa.

“Let me explain this one for Kid. The Thomson sisters are 2 new students in class 1-B. They have the power to turn into weapons, and Kid uses them as weapons in their weapon forms.”

Said Aizawa.

“That’s so cool!”

Yelled Izuku.

“Yeah! What type of weapons are there?”

Asked Steven.

“Well they are... wait... what’s the deal with that guy?”

Asked Kid, pointing at Todoroki.

“Oh boy...”

Said Bakugou.

“Me?”

Asked Todoroki.

“WHY IS YOUR HAIR SO ASYMMETRICAL? I CANNOT HELP MINE, BUT THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IT DYE IT!”

Yelled Kid.

“Huh?”

Questioned the whole class except for Bakugou.

“Listen up you little brat. I dunno what type of problems you have, but I better not be woken up in the middle of the night by your rants. Now calm the hell down you symmetry freak.”

Said Bakugou.

“Okay, listen up you...”

“Okay, that’s enough. Kid has OCD, so please don’t judge him. My sister and I know how to handle him, so please don’t be alarmed. My name is Liz Thomson, and this is my sister Patty. We are his weapons, and if anymore of you are perverts I will personally beat your ass so hard you will fly to the moon.”

Said Liz.

“I thought you two were in class 1-B.”

Said Kirishima.

“We have keys here since Kid needs us to stay calm. If you see glowing golden eyes in the middle of the night, please alert us. He roams around making things symmetrical until late at night, so we are used to forcing him to sleep.”

Said Liz.

“That’s a bit concerning...”

Said Iida.

“Big sis and I got him, don’t worry! Kid just has troubles with controlling himself that’s all, but we can knock some sense into him if we say the right things!”

Said Patty.

“Okay, you two, I can defend myself. Anyways, you Pomeranian ass son of a bitch thought it would be a good idea to make fun of a reaper? Well you’re in for it now!”

Yelled Kid.

“Kid, we told you to not pick fights, I swear you probably get this from Black Star!”

Said Liz.

“Okay, we all should just calm down and talk this out!”

Said Steven.

“Yeah, that idea is pretty reasonable, right Mr. Aizawa?”

Asked Connie.

“Do whatever as long as it isn’t against the rules, I’ve had enough for tonight.”

Said Mr. Aizawa.

—————————————————————————————

“Wendy, what colours do you usually wear?”

Asked Connie, looking though her closet.

“I usually wear blue, but anything that isn’t really important can do!”

Said Wendy.

“Hey Connie, Lion is at it again.”

Said Steven, knocking on the door.

“Alright, I’ll handle that. Wendy, you can stay here if you want.”

Said Connie.

“We can do this tomorrow, if you prefer.”

Said Wendy.

“Sure, That would be great!”

Said Connie.

“By the way, why do you have a Lion?”

Asked Wendy.

“Oh, he takes us back to our universe when we need to go back.”

Said Connie.

“Alright, see you tomorrow!”

Said Wendy.

“See ya!”

Said Connie.

“Oh yeah, sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I’m Steven Universe!”

Said Steven.

“Oh, hi! Nice to meet you!”

Said Wendy.

“Nice to meet you too!”

Said Steven.

**Author's Note:**

> Our discord: GGVbTkC


End file.
